


embrasse moi en français

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [18]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, French Characters, French! Newt, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newt speaks french, Romantic Fluff, They love each other, Thomas thinks it's hot, give it a chance plsss, it's really nice:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: After kissing for the first time in Teresa's dad study room Thomas thinks that he couldn't be more in love with the blond boy until he realizes that the blond speaks french. Fucking French.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	embrasse moi en français

Music echoed all over the place, Thomas felt like he would go deaf, but he didn't plan to leave the place anytime soon. He had a special reason, or well, a special _someone_ that made him not want to move from his place.

The boy tightened the grip on the beer bottle in his hand, and leaned forward, whispering in Newt's ear a short answer to what he'd said earlier. Having the blond's body so close made him tremble a little, in addition to getting closer he could inhale the cologne that the boy was wearing and with all his strength he avoided letting out a sigh of pleasure. It was so soft but so intoxicating at the same time.

The boys had been standing there for a while, leaning over each other so they could keep a conversation. They were in a reunion that their friend Teresa had organized, thanks to the end of the school year they wanted to have the opportunity to spend a night of celebration together before going on their winter holidays. The meeting had been peaceful until almost at night more people started arriving, and what started as a gathering turned into a big party.

Thomas moved away from Newt a little after speaking in his ear and could see how the blond laughed loudly, being obviously overshadowed by the background music. Thomas just watched him shake his head back as his smile spread across his face. The boy smirked as Newt placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

Newt leaned toward Thomas, placing his mouth close to the boy's ear, making his entire body tremble again.

"You're funny, Tommy." He commented, doing it too slowly. He put away from the boy, and dedicated him a smile.

Newt took a long drink of his beer, and before Thomas could answer him something back, a new hand was placed on the brunet's shoulder and suddenly all their friends appeared, surrounding them and joining in the conversation.

Thomas felt his phone vibrate, confused because he normally doesn't get calls, he tried to pull it out of his back pocket. He walked away from his group of friends so he could put the empty beer bottle on the nearest table, and when he managed to get his phone out of his pocket, the call stopped. The boy checked the number, and noted that it had been his sister. The girl doesn't usually call him, so he thought it must be important. Thomas looked everywhere and found Newt's gaze on him, who was frowning at him. The brunet just smiled at him and pointed to his phone. The blond seemed to understand and approached him. With one hand, Newt motioned for him to follow, and the other boy followed him through the crowd, the two entering a less crowded hallway and finally through a wooden door that led to what it seemed to be a study room. 

"It's Teresa's dad's study," Newt explained, as he closed the door. The sound from the loudspeakers was still heard nearby but now no longer seemed to let him deaf, Thomas smiled.

He thanked the blond, and prepared to call his sister. Two tones were enough for the girl to answer confused, and Thomas asked her what she needed. She apologized, commenting that she had accidentally dialed and not even noticed. After exchanging a few more words, the two siblings said goodbye and Thomas hung up.

Newt's gaze fell on him, who had been wandering around the room and was now leaning against a desk, playing with a paperweight.

"My sister dialed me by mistake." Thomas explained, as he kept the phone in his back pants pocket. Newt placed a small mocking smile. Thomas looked around the room, and let out a whistle. "Teresa's fucking rich, this place is huge." 

Newt laughed sincerely, and agree with the brunet. A little silence fell in the room, and both boys noticed that a new song seemed to start, the smile on Newt's face grew wider.

"I love this song." He exclaimed excitedly. "I took Minho's phone and added it to the playlist because I didn't want to be up all night with his crappy music." The boy complained, making Thomas laugh. "Come on Tommy, dance with me." The blond took him by the hand and started moving excitedly from one side to the other.

They weren't the best dancers, which made the situation a thousand times funnier. The boys laughed as they tried to keep up, both feeling how the drinks they had previously consumed made them feel warmer. After a few seconds, they were face to face and seemed to forget what they were doing. The two boys stared into each other's eyes and making what seemed to be a silent pact, they slowly approached until they left an almost non-existent space between them. Newt was the one who decided to close the gap that separated them, placing a hungry kiss on the other boy's lips, and being greeted by a moan of pleasure that Thomas couldn't help but release because he had been waiting his whole life for that.

Newt placed his hands on Thomas' hair, stroking and pulling him toward him, Thomas wrapped Newt's waist with his arms, and pressed Newt's body tighter against him, if that was possible. They continued to share sloppy and wet kisses, as they clumsy step back, finally causing Newt to collide with the desk and the boy couldn't help but let out a small laugh in the kiss causing them to separate. Trying to catch their breath, their gazes met again.

They were both blushing, the barrier of insecurity about their feelings for each other apparently had just collapsed, and now they were both aware that at least they were attracted to each other. Now, it came the most difficult part of all. In which the boys, if they were brave enough, could talk about their feelings and not just leave it as a simple party slip. Thomas smiled nervously at Newt.

"The song is over." It was the confession that came out of his lips and made Newt laugh.

"Yes, Tommy. I have noticed it." He replied, hoping Thomas didn't notice the nervousness in his voice.

Their bodies tingled, and before either of them could comment on something or they could get their lips back together, the door handle moved and they both noticed. As if they were children making mischief not wanting to be discovered, they moved away from each other and arranged their clothes the best they could.

"Thomas." It was the first thing the young woman who entered the room commented, breaking the bubble in which the two young people were previously.

"Hi Brenda." The boy greeted, Newt put a grimace on his face that quickly changed to a nervous smile.

"I was looking for you," The girl admitted, as she entered the room and closed the door. It wasn't Thomas' intention, but he cursed inside noticing that the girl apparently didn't plan to leave them alone soon.

"Oh, I just had to make a call and Newt brought me here 'cause there's less noise." He explained, and Brenda nodded walking towards them.

"Well, I need to tell you something." The two boys set their sights on the girl, and she sneakily looked at Newt. Knowing that this was a way of asking him to leave them alone, Newt tried very hard to answer the girl that he didn't want to leave.

Newt's phone rang, almost saving him from that awkward situation he was in.

"Oh, I have to answer. It doesn't matter if I stay here, right? I promise not to speak loudly." He assured, still feeling anxiety about the girl's request and not wanting to leave her with Thomas but finding no other option.

"No problem." Thomas replied, who was apparently unaware of the situation he found himself in.

Newt turned and tried not to let out a huge sigh. He knew why the girl wanted to talk to Thomas, and the reason made him want to tell her to leave. Two days ago the girl had confessed to Teresa and him that she was _in love_ with Thomas. The boy's world fell apart because of the confession, since, _luckily_ , he was too. For quite some time, to be honest but that didn't matter at the time. Teresa, like the supportive good friend that she is, motivated the girl to confess her feelings to Thomas, since according to the girl, Thomas was the most clueless boy she had ever met and he would never notice if someone were in love with him. Boy if Newt _did_ know that.

That same day, Newt arrived in a rather special mood according to his friend Minho, which led him to ask what was going on and Newt to confess what had happened that day. Minho, as a good friend and also the confidant of the impossible love that Newt had always felt for Thomas, motivated the blond so that the boy also confessed his feelings to Thomas, because according to him _what was the worst thing that could happen?_

“Thomas is one of our best friends, and if we know anything it is that he has the biggest heart in the world. If he likes you back, which is something that I am sure will happen you'll live together forever and happily kissing everywhere." Newt pouted, and blushed.

"And if he doesn't feel the same?" He asked quietly.

"That will not happen." Minho assured, but Newt kept frowning at him so the Asian had to added. "If not, he'll continue to be the good person he is with you 'cause his your friend and you'll stop daydreaming about him which is fair."

The words had not reassured the blond at all, but he knew that Minho was right about something that he had also commented on.

"If Brenda confesses to Thomas her feelings and for some strange reason, he agrees to be with her you will regret your whole life for not telling him how you feel."

Now, Newt wanted to scream in frustration because yeah, he was able to kiss the boy who makes his head spin but he couldn't confess how he feels about him. The ringtone on his phone brought him back to reality and this time he gave a snort that he couldn't help at reading the name that appeared on the screen. His father, _bloody great_.

Newt walked away from the other two teens, circling one of the huge bookcases inside the room and hiding behind it. Now he had to focus on this new problem that had arisen. He kept looking at the phone for a couple more seconds, not wanting to answer and feeling his body fill with anger, he answered.

Brenda nervously looked at the boy in front of her, who placed one of his hands in a pocket of his jeans and drew a friendly smile on his face.

"What happen?" Thomas tried to sneakily rush her, who couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a while ago before the girl interrupted them.

"Yeah," The nervous girl played with her hands a little. "I wanted to confess to you something I've felt for a while," Thomas tried to listen carefully to the words, and raised a confused eyebrow. “You are a very funny and intelligent person. You are also very nice to everyone, and I love being with you." Thomas looked at her for a few seconds, and nodded slowly.

"Thanks," His answer sounded like a question, and suddenly the brunet was confused.

"Thomas," The girl seemed to notice that the boy understood nothing. "I like you." She confessed to him, while he opened his eyes excessively for the confession that the girl had just made.

"Thanks," He replied again, this time slower. The girl only raised an eyebrow, apparently waiting for another answer but Thomas seemed to have nothing more to say.

"So you want to go out with me?" The girl added, now more than ever unsure of her words. Thomas blinked a few times, and tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth for a while.

The boy didn't know what to say, because he didn't want to hurt the girl in any way but he just couldn't reciprocate her feelings. Because he has been in love with someone else for a while, and he was more excited than ever because that person had kissed him minutes before. The boy cleared his throat and returned his friend's gaze.

"Brenda," The girl nodded, hope in her eyes, and Thomas felt bad immediately. "You're a great person too," She smiled nervously at him. "And you're also very pretty," Maybe Thomas should go straight to the point. The boy let out a sigh, and plucked up his courage. "I'm going to be totally honest with you," The girl frowned, but didn't interrupt. "I am terribly in love with someone else." He tried not to smile, but it was impossible. Brenda opened her eyes in surprise, but after the shock she also put a small smile on her face, perhaps out of embarrassment or support. "And I seriously hope you find someone who loves you as much as I love _him_ , because you deserve it." The girl opened her eyes in surprise, and her cheeks were stained red. "I'm really sorry, for hurting you."

Brenda denied and this time interrupted him. The sparkle in her eyes was gone, and Thomas tried not to feel guilty.

"No, forgive me. I never noticed that, I,” Brenda let out a nervous laugh as she tangled up her own words. "I was so engrossed in my crush on you that I never noticed you," She stopped, and pursed her lips. "Who is he?" Without waiting for an answer, this time she pointed with a wave of her eyebrows at where Newt had headed.

Thomas blushed, but nodded slowly.

"Well, I think I should go before," The girl walked to the door, but quickly turned to Thomas again. "Just, could you do me a favor?" The brunet nodded again. "Don't tell anyone about this." The girl rubbed her arm. "Please, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't worry," Thomas tried to calm her. "My lips are sealed." The girl looked at him, and placing a melancholic smile on her face she nodded.

"Thank you," She limited herself to reply. "I guess I'll see you later." Thomas nodded, and the girl disappeared through the door.

Thomas looked at the closed door for a while, and trying not to think too much about it turned on his heel and looked for Newt. Not finding him, he walked to where he supposed the boy had went. The brunet noticed that indeed the room was too large to be just a study room, and that it appeared to be a maze.

Going through a fairly large bookcase, he found blond hair. Thomas was glad to find him, but frowned, confused by what he noticed instantly.

Newt was quite upset, and it could be tell from his physical movements, since he used to be very expressive. What surprised Thomas most was that Newt was yelling at the other person on the phone, being remarkably furious, but he wasn't yelling at him in their language. Newt was yelling at what Thomas guessed was French. _Fucking french_.

The brunet was stunned by what he was witnessing and although he knew Newt was upset, he couldn't help but smile hugely. Thomas couldn't help it, but Newt looked so _hot_.

Newt kept yelling, and after hearing the other person's response seemed to try to calm down. He muttered a few more words, also in French, but this time calmer. Thomas thought he couldn't fall in love with the blond more, but now all he wanted to hear was Newt's voice whispering words he couldn't understand in that new accent.

Newt hung up the call and after letting out a big sigh, he turned around. Newt's eyes widened when he saw Thomas from across the hall, his cheeks turning bright red.

"God Thomas." The blond commented after a few seconds. "This is embarrassing," He confessed. "Sorry you heard me fight, it was not my intention to lose my temper."

Thomas smiled and strode over to Newt, placing the blond in his arms and leaning him against the bookcase. Before Newt could comment on it, Thomas kissed him. Newt kissed him back, but after a couple of seconds he tapped him lightly on the chest to separate them.

"Sorry, does this position bother you?" Thomas asked, genuinely concerned. Newt still blushing and surprised, denied.

"I thought you were going to leave with Brenda," He admitted, his cheeks turning a little redder if possible. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Newt frowned, tightening the grip on Thomas' shirt.

"Because she loves you," The answer sounded like a question.

"But I love you." Newt could swear that his heart stopped at that moment.

"What?" Was his instinct to ask.

"Don't you love me, don't you want me back?" Thomas asked this time, confused and starting to worry.

"No no no." Newt quickly denied. "I mean yes. I mean, I want you and I love you." Thomas let out a small laugh, calming down and gently caressed Newt's cheek.

"Newt," Thomas muttered, after a silence. "What was that?" He asked, referring to the previous scene he witnessed. Newt rolled the eyes, remembering the anger he had previously felt.

"I was just fighting with my father, because he's a prick." Newt spat. "He abandons us one day and now that he feels alone he believes he can fix the irreparable." Thomas stroked his cheek again and Newt leaned in to the touch. "He's a wanker."

"He is," Thomas spoke quietly, as he continued to stroke the other boy's face. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on Newt's lips.

"That's why I was furious." Newt added, no longer being able to feel angry for the joy that Thomas' touch caused on him.

"Can I admit that was hot or it's still not the time?" Newt was surprised at the confession, and looked at Thomas confused.

"Was it hot? Seeing me scream like crazy to my father that he had been an awful man and that he can go to hell?” Newt asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know you were saying that." Thomas admitted, and Newt looked at him even more confused.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" He questioned again.

"I couldn't understand anything you were saying," Thomas merely replied, Newt let out a small mocking laugh.

"I wasn't talking that fast," He tried to intervene.

"Yeah, but you were speaking in French," Thomas added, stressing what he thought was obvious. Newt's eyes widened.

"What?" The blond asked in surprise.

"Didn't you notice?" Newt blushed slightly again and shook the head, suddenly embarrassed.

"My father is French," He thought he needed to add. "So I know French." He kept explaining. "And I guess, I was so angry that I didn't notice when I started yelling at him in French." Newt blushed again. "But I don't want to talk about him anymore." The blond released his grip on Thomas' shirt, and placed his arms over the boy's shoulders. "I'd rather talk about how you love me." Thomas smiled as he pressed Newt back against the bookcase. "I was worried because I thought you were going to leave with Brenda." Newt admitted, wanting to release the confession from his chest.

"Why would I have done that?"

"She confessed her feelings for you, didn't she?" Thomas nodded.

"Were you hearing us?" The brunet asked, and Newt denied.

"No, I was very busy fighting with my father." Newt simply answered. "But I was afraid you would want her back." The blond admitted, while playing with Thomas' hair.

"Right before she appeared we were making out, and you thought I would go with her?" Newt blushed, and rolled the eyes.

"Maybe I let myself being carried away by my insecurities," Newt was honest in the end. "What if you kiss me again?" He asked, still stroking Thomas' hair.

"Ask me in French." Newt laughed. "Wait," Thomas seemed to notice something. "Did you know before that Brenda was going to confess her love to me and you let that happen?"

“J'avais peur que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, mais ça n'a plus d'importance parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes.” Newt smiled at him at the end, and the blond could swear he could define the word _love_ with the look Thomas gave him.

"I love you too." Thomas confessed and made Newt’s heart bloomed. “Now come here, and french kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> translation: "I was afraid that you didn't feel the same for me, but it doesn't matter anymore because I love you and you love me."
> 
> I really really like this one, so hope u enjoy it  
> will I ever stop writing about newtmas? hope not  
> thank u for reading and any comment is welcome xx
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
